In A Blink of An Eye
by Trupana
Summary: Prince Trunks and the Earth gang must steal the seals of Vegeta, that give the holder power to control him, and give them to Vegeta's enemy in order to save Bra. I'm not updating until I get at least 25 reviews! More T/P G/B U/M later Or not...
1. Playing With Fire

The girl with the aqua-blue hair shivered lightly at the draft in the basement of the factory

_            Vegeta-sei and Earth are actually two countries on one planet.  Vegeta has been reinstated as the King of Vegeta-sei.  His son, the crowned Prince Trunks, and his daughter, Princess Bura live with him at the palace along with Queen Bulma, from Earth.  Goku Son, Chi Chi, Goten, Pan, Gohan, and Videl, all very close friends with the Royal family, live in Earth.  At one time, the prince and princess went to a boarding school in Earth with Pan and Goten, very good friends, until King Vegeta decided to prevent the children from too much contact with each other and brought his children back to Vegeta-sei.  Currently, Trunks is twenty, Bra is eighteen, Pan is eighteen, and Goten is nineteen._

The girl with the aqua-blue hair shivered lightly at the draft in the basement of the factory.  "Where is he?" she muttered impatiently to the cold wooden walls of the small office, "He knows my family will suspect if I'm back at home late…" Just then, the door behind the eighteen-year-old swung smoothly open with a whoosh of air.  The girl, not expecting the noise, shrieked a short cry while twisting around to see the intruder, then relaxed at the sight of the familiar man.

            "Bra-chan, darling, we meet again.  I'm glad that the last few jobs have been successful, oh saiyan princess." The man purred in a mellifluous voice.  Behind the honeyed words, there was a hint of antipathy and malice that made Bra shrink a little.  There was something about the man, as kind as he was to her, that made her scared and wonder why she had gotten into business with him.  _But it's fun, adventurous_, a little voice inside her replied smoothly, conquering all her fears, _and he'd never hurt you._  Besides, you get to break away from being Daddy's girl, a little angel.  You get to be wild, free, and get back at him for things he's done to you.

            "Finally.  I've been waiting for…" she glanced down at her diamond-encrusted watch bracelet, "five minutes.  And you're always a stickler for time."  Not letting the man reply, she continued in a snappy, dominating tone, completely contrary to the shaky mass of jello she felt like inside, "How did you like the results of the mission so far, hun?  Five out of twenty seals in three days.  You would have never done it without me."

            The man stepped into the direct light, out from the shadows on the wall.  He had a strong, muscular build, a very good build.  He stood five feet taller than the princess, muscles standing out as the folds of black cloths that enclosed his body pressed against his skin.  The way that he walked and his aura projected power, control, and anarchy.  The dim light that shone down on him highlighted his face, which was handsome indeed.  His lips curved up at one end, giving him a smirk that could rival King Vegeta's.  Curiously, unlike any other Saiyan, he had silver eyes that looked almost white depending on how the light reflected on him.  His hair, an almost blinding white, was ruggedly tied back, with a few strands falling around his face.  Dressed in a black silk blouse with loose sleeves, cinched tight to his body by special night-hued Saiyan armor, with frosty black satin pants that fell straight down, the man looked as dark as one could get.  Attached to the shoulders of the armor by two silver-sapphire studs (the only color in his whole ensemble), was a heavy dark cape of a fine material, completing the look of shadows and suffocating night that hung around the man.  He seemed to possess a mystery and malevolence, and this was especially clear as he looked down at Bra, eyes veiled to prevent her from seeing into him.

            "Wonderful job, kitten.  I never knew you could be so coy." He answered, preventing any hint of annoyance from coming into his voice, "And the seals and rings you have been able to steal from all those 'mighty' and 'intelligent' officials-marvelous!"  He brushed back some hair from Bra's face seductively.  Yes, he knew how to play this little pet well.  "So, my little fox, I have another mission for you.  The sixth seal, love.  It belongs to the official in Rei.  Let's see how fast you can steal this one this time."

            "Are you saying I can't do it?" she barked, stepping closer to him.  Then, she repulsed back a few steps, the thick obscurity around the man too strong, "I mean, give me the mission and it will be done."

            "That's my lady.  Good girl, keep this up and I'll reward you some more.  This is fun for you is it not?  My dark angel, that's what you are." The man stepped towards her, pulled her into his strong arms, and passionately kissed her.  The emotions he awoke in her were raging all around her like a storm as he finished the kissed.  Feelings flew around her, wild, tormenting, and savage.  Part of her wanted to shirk away, never have anything to do with him, and the other part wanted more.  

            The man smirked to himself strangely, making sure that she couldn't see it, and with a flash of smoke, produced a thick black file.  "Remember, princess, to read everything carefully.  Report to here as soon as you get the seal and ring.  If you show that file to someone else, the file will self-destruct; remember.  And it will take you with it."  He added.  Bra shrunk back at the threat.  The man realized his mistake and quickly added, "But you would never do that would you, lovely flower, would you?"  Bra shook her head in the negative, and with one more wild kiss from him, forgot about that eerie blackness around him and succumbed to his power.  "Alright, you'd better get going.  Your brother will be worried, and you can't get caught, can you? Good night, fair princess."  And he whisked right back through the door and disappeared.

            Bra sat back down, wondering why her body felt so shaky when she felt so good.  She squeezed the packet she was given.  "Next stop, Rei." She smiled a shady smile to herself.  Bra lifted herself up, and breezed out the door.  When she went out the main door, she carelessly popped a piece of gum in her mouth, dropped the wrapper on the pavement below, and swiftly entered the silver Lexus that was patiently waiting for her.

            The man, hidden from her view in the shadows of the night, smirked to himself again.  As he watched the departing car, he whispered into the howling air of the night, "Soon, princess.  Soon, Vegeta.  Soon."    

            As he swept back into the building of pure darkness, he stopped at the wrapper Bra had thrown on the floor.  "Too bad you never gave any of your instincts to your beloved daughter.  Too bad for you Vegeta."  And the wrapper burst into flames as he exited the cold night air.    


	2. Gone In A Blink...But Not This Time

"…oh and that is so wonderful

"…oh and that is so wonderful!!!!" Bra laughed flirtingly, placing her hand lightly on the official's cheek and patting it.The officer was falling under her trance perfectly.She was totally different: long shining blond hair, wide brown eyes (thanks to contacts), skanky clothes.The miniskirt and top together wouldn't have been enough to feed a hungry church mouse.She was totally disguised in order to prevent the man from knowing that she was the noble princess, the regal lady who had lowered herself down to this level.

Every mission was the same:seduce the men (too easy to do!), kiss them and make them giddy, get them to spill about where the seal and ring were, get them to go somewhere else and "change into something more comfortable", get the two objects, and run before they could catch her_.Playing spy is the most entertaining thing in the world_, thought Bra as she 'admired' the official in her arms, _lots of toys, lots of flirting.I could do this forever_.

"Do you know what I would love to see in big rich men like you?" she whispered huskily into the man's ear, "Do you know what Rotaka?Come on, guess!" she laughed contagiously and delicately.

"No, angel.What?" Rotaka smiled at the sexy girl, eyes caressing her every curve.Bra shuddered inwardly at his searching eyes, hating him.

"I like to see signs of wealth, signs of power…I mean, like, how can I know, how can anyone know that you have power if you don't have anything to show?"Bra puzzled with an adorable expression on her face._Come on, come on!Show me the seal!_

"I don't know…what can I show you that will convince you that I am not just strong, good-looking, and rich?"Rotaka mused, pulling her closer.Bra cringed but let him."Ah yes, I want to show you this.King Vegeta gave this to me, and only to me.That should suffice, no?Then we can get on to something more fun…"he said as he nuzzled her neck with kisses.

Bra's eyes flashed indignantly when Rotaka couldn't see them, but stepped away sweetly and said, "No bad boy…not until I see that symbol of power you talked about!" she waggled her finger playfully at him._Thank goodness I'm a good actor and can't fight.Otherwise, I'd punch his head off._Rotaka eagerly lead her to his bedchamber.He pressed a few knobs on the wall, and the fireplace swung around.There was a panel on it.He looked around stealthily to make sure no one was watching, pressed an assortment of patterns, then waited.Slowly, a glass box appeared as an invisible door opened."There, lady.See the seal?"He queried.Bra's eyes lit up with anticipation.The seal and ring lay side by side on black velvet, gleaming like precious stones.Both were gold, inlaid with all kinds of expensive jewels and metals, and formed symbols different for each official.The seal was round, with gilded ivory straps to attach it to the special Saiyan armor that all the officials wore.The ring, in itself a beauty, was made more lovely by intricate engravings and burnishings, and held in the middle a stone that Vegeta himself had picked out from his own fine collection of gems.It was huge, sparkling delightfully, and looked like the stormy, tossing sea shining with mountain mist.

"It's absolutely beautiful…" Bra replied in a hushed voice, sincere for the first time while with Rotaka.Then remembering her business, cried, "Put it on please, Rotaka.It'd look so nice on you and I want to see how manly you'd look in it."

"Alright," he said, pleased at her response.He donned the seal, sweeping it pompously over his head before putting his arms through the straps and cinching it tight.He also put on the ring with care, and then admired his reflection in the huge mirrored wall of the room.Bra noted that he was obviously egotistical and very pleased at his rather puny figure.

"Now, sweet, let's get to the good part." He said as he took off the seal and ring and put them on the bed.Before Bra could register anything in her mind, he had her against the wall and was kissing her passionately._Ewwwwww!!_, her mind screamed, _he's not like any of the others, he just forced himself on me!! EWWWWWW!_

"Um," Bra quickly said when he had to take a breath, "I don't quite want to do this yet…" _Never in your lifetime, buster._

"Oh come on, you've been asking for this all night."He roughly replied, about to kiss her again.She pushed him away roughly.He stood shocked, then asked angrily, "What was that for?"

Bra thought fast.She wasn't strong enough to get away from him, and she still needed the seal.She would be quickly ruining the mission if she kept this up."Rotaka, honey, I just want to get ready a little longer.Go change into something comfortable; better yet, take a bath.I assure you, you won't be disappointed when you come out.I might even join you…" She said as sweetly and girly as she could possibly be in that situation.She pushed him into the huge washroom and flirtingly loosened his shirt."Go," she winked at him and blew him a kiss, "I won't be long."

"Wait.." Rotaka quickly swept the seal and ring back into the glass box, fastened it with a click, and everything changed back to its original form.Bra silently cursed him for doing so, but then smiled at the fact that she would be able to try out her new spy toys.Rotaka, with a look of hunger at Bra, went back to the bathroom and shut the door.As soon as she heard the water go on, Bra went quickly into action.From a rhinestone mirror that decorated her top, she pulled out a little black box:a spy cam.She expertly pulled a wire from the box and attached it to another rhinestone that she put to her contacts.Immediately, a playback of Rotaka opening the safe came into view.She swiftly turned the knobs, and pressed the complex code into the gel panel using a robotic hand.The glass box came into view.Using a scan of Rotaka's finger prints which she had gotten from the Embassy (_pays to be a princess of Vegeta-sei _), Bra put on a pair of soft moldable glove, touched them to the engravings of his finger prints, then opened the glass.She knew that the glass was sensitive to the identity of the person touching it, so she had gotten these earlier as protection.She carefully removed the seal and ring, and avoiding the invisible lasers she knew was there, got them out safely.She quickly attached the seal to her leg, under her skirt so that it wouldn't show, and placed the ring on her finger.She kissed it lightly with satisfaction."Beautiful.." she purred, and after admiring it a little longer, she left the room.What she didn't count on was the alarms that would ring as soon as she stepped out of the perimeters of the chamber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think so far?By the way, Bra is not really the main character.Trunks, Pan, and Goten are probably the main one, so you gotta wait for them.I don't think you'll know the movie yet, that I'm basing this on.It's a recent movie.And please review!!!!Or at least type into the box below that you read it and were here or something!!!I've only got three reviews so far and I'm so sad.And when I'm sad, I DON'T FINISH WRITING.I DON'T WRITE PERIOD!!!SO REVIEW OR NO STORY!!!WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BRA NEXT?

Email:chrissy_gurl2000@hotmail.com  
  



	3. Turned Upside Down

"What the…" Bra swore when the sirens went off.  She had checked every single security system here before she came.  What happened?  This was extremely weird, but then again, she shouldn't have thought that it would be that easy.  After all, Rotaka was the sixth most powerful officer in Vegeta-sei; he would and could afford to protect his symbols of power with the best security that even she couldn't know about.  Bra cursed again at her own inattentiveness to the security and then considered her options.  She was not a fighter; she couldn't even produce a weak ki blast.  Fortunately, though, she had a hidden ki gun that was extremely powerful and could aim by itself.  And secondly, she could run.  Bra was the fastest runner in the entire kingdom, and no one could come close to her speed, not even her brother.  The only person who could outrun her was her best friend, who now resided in Earth and was too far away to do anything…  
            So run Bra did.  She heard the frantic padding of feet behind her, and managed to round a corner before a glowing ball slammed into the wall right beside her, where she had been.  She swore softly and looked for a way out.  All the doors and windows had been locked because of the security system.  Bra quickly ducked into the closest room and took out the gun.  

"When there's no door, make one." She muttered as she aimed at the wall.  The gun buzzed faintly and a roar of ki filled the room.  The beam neatly and noiselessly blasted a door-sized hole into the marble wall and out into the air.  Bra noticed that the ground was quite a ways away from her "door" and she couldn't fly, so she quickly took out a capsule.  The soldiers came rushing in to her room, having sensed the ki with their scouters, but it was too late.  

            "See you boys!"  Bra called, blew them a kiss, then jumped out of the hole.  The guards watched astonished as she threw a capsule that exploded with a bang and released a hovering jet ski.  Bra hopped on, and with the groan of the engine, she was gone.  The soldiers shook themselves out of their shock and immediately went to follow her and call Vegeta's guards.

            Bra zoomed quickly, but she could see kis of the police following her closer than comfortable on the luminescent screen of the air ski-doo.  She had to get back to her little covert hiding place and drop off the seal and ring and lose the boys in the process.  Bra laughed at the fun she was having, wildly looping and tasting the air that was whipping against her face.  She took a sharp turn to the left and headed for her place, weaving in corkscrews around the blocks close to her factory hideout.  Suddenly, she came face to face with a flying soldier, who collided with her ride and went black immediately.  Although the officer was unconscious, Bra knew that others were following and cursed her own carelessness again for not looking at the ki screen while having fun.  She reminded herself that this was a mission, not a trip to the zoo.  In haste, she immediately turned into the dark alleyway of her garage and glided through the opening.  She quickly closed her jet ski and punched out a code into the door inside the garage.  The door creaked open, and she stepped inside and sighed from relief.  Nothing fancy, just all the files of the places she had stolen from and a tally of the seals she had gotten already.  Lying on the table were the five seals she had already stolen, gleaming from the dim overhead lights.  "Hello my preciousness," Bra whispered, fingering the seals as she placed the newest addition next to the others.  "They're so beautiful, I wonder how stingy Father could actually give these beautiful jewels away to those nasty officials."  Breathlessly, she lost herself in the rainbow of shining colors that displayed themselves in front of her as she ran her fingers lightly over the cold, hard stones.

            Suddenly, a huge noise of sirens and soldiers filled the air, very close to her.  Bra's eyes opened wide in shock, then fear.  They knew where she was!  She glanced around, blue eyes jumping from one place to the next, examining all the evidence of crimes around her.  She had to get rid of all the information immediately!

            Bra gathered all the files together as fast as she possibly could.  She tripped over her high heels in a panic, and papers went fluttering to the floor.  Bra swore silently and gathered all the papers back into a pile while trying to soothe her throbbing ankle.  The noise was approaching fast as the thunder up above.  When all the files were gathered rakishly into a pile, she blasted them with the ki gun, and only a few ashes trickled down, the remnants of the many palaces she had researched.  She wildly blasted the metal file cabinet, reducing it to a melted pool of chrome from which no fingerprints could be obtained.  The soldiers where right outside the door.  "Open up, in the name of King Vegeta! Or we'll come in by force!"

            Bra glanced around. Nothing else remaining except…the tally!  The most important information was perhaps the tally written in clear letters on the wall that was only visible through a special crystal light that shone on the stone.  Bra grabbed a rag lying around and strained to wipe off the lettering.  Only a little came off.  The soldiers were breaking down the door.

            In haste, Bra blew the crystal light out, the crystalline pieces shattering into delicate, tinkling fragments.  And Bra realized how stupid she had been to do that.  If the men found the pieces of the special crystal, they would know that something was hidden and would get another crystal to search the room…

            The metal door shook from a ki blast denting it from the outside.  The resonance shook the very core of Bra's bones.  She muttered some choice words and prepared to lift the seals off the table when a red blast broke through the door.  Bra panicked, shoved all the seals off the desk, and destroyed the desk while running into the dark to the hidden escape door.  Just as her head disappeared under the secret passage and she shut the hinge, the soldiers came pouring in and inspecting the place.  Bra's breathing went ragged as she contemplated what had happened.  This whole mission had been wrecked from the beginning.  And now…Bra's chin began to tremble and her quivering heart jumped into her throat, preventing her breathing at all.  All her hard work, all six seals and rings lost because of that cursed sixth seal.  She heard Nappa, head of her father's police core, barking at the soldiers who where investigating the place.  By the sound of it, they had found the seals and everything.  Bra choked back another scream of rage and tears, and tried to approach the situation with a clear head.  The only thing she could do now to go back to him, the one who had sent her on this fruitless mission, and ask for his forgiveness and another try at the seal.  The thought of him comforting her and kissing away her tears filled her mind, and she calmed down.  She strained and got up from her crumpled position on the floor, and smoothed out her clothes.  Everything would be all better once she got back to him, she assured herself as she slipped into the darkness.  Then why did she have this nagging little feeling that she would be in greater danger there than she was in now?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks whipped down the road towards Earth, towards the border between the two kingdoms, strumming along with the rock song that was blaring from the radio of his sports car.  He grinned to himself as he watched the lights and colors flashing by him as he sped by them.  King Vegeta, wanting to keep good relations with Earth, had sent his son to Earth on a two-month diplomatic mission.  Trunks, who had not been to Earth for many years, was absolutely thrilled because he was given the chance to go back to Earth, alone with no adult supervision.  Of course, he was almost an adult himself, and he had trained so hard and long that Vegeta was sure he would not be harmed if he were attacked.  And besides, Trunks wanted to check out the new hot spots in the kingdom, and hopefully run into Pan again.  Trunks really missed all his friends that he made in Earth, especially Goten, but Pan was very…different.  Ever since he had left Earth by orders of his father, he had this dull ache that hadn't been there when Pan was around.  In his spare time, or when he daydreamed, he would just start thinking about Pan, what she'd look like, and whether she'd change.  She was by far the most interesting, intriguing girl he'd ever met, and that had kept them best of the best friends.  Even though Trunks had left when he was twelve and she was eight, he still remembered her being a very pretty girl, even though she didn't wear dresses (and didn't act all girly, for which Trunks was relieved, already having a sister that was crazily flirty even at that age) and loved to beat him and Goten up.  

And Goten…he was just as bad as Bra, if not worse.  He loved to fight, but he could get so worked up if a girl approached, especially a cute one, that he almost hyperventilated.  And Bra and he would practice on each other so frequently that Trunks wondered if they really did like each other…

Suddenly, his gleaming cell phone rang loudly, interrupting his thoughts.  He reached over and popped the top up so that he could speak.  Thank God for the creation of hands-free options, he thought as he propped the high tech phone in a specially made slot.  He brushed his fine lavender hair out of his eyes and gave a casual greeting.  

"Hey, what's up?" he queried, azule eyes fixed on the road ahead, expecting to here his mother or at worst, his father.  He was shocked to hear a mysterious voice reverberate through the phone.

"If you want to see your sister again, then you better come to here, or you will be sorry.  We have some business to attend to."  The line went dead.  Suddenly, instructions were transmitted to the GPS screen in the prince's car.  He studied it for a moment, stunned by the turn of events and what his sister had to do with it.  As he recognized the area of Vegeta-sei he was supposed to meet the voice in, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and fear.  He grabbed the wheel tore the car around, and sped back in the direction he came from.  The only thing left in the night was a glimpse of a speeding flash of violet-blue, and an echoing roar that filled the blue velvet sky.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So, whaddya think?  Good? Bad? Ugly?  Any suggestions?  I like review, and if there are none, I won't write!!  Plain and simple!  By the way, I hope you missed me!! Long time no see, huh?  Anyhoo, write me something!  Anything!! Or I'll change the pairings!  More Pan, Goten, Trunks next time 'round!!  I'm getting to the good part I promise!  E-mail me at chrissy_gurl2000@hotmail.com.  See ya!!

Trupana


	4. Author's note

Author's note:

Just to remind y'all out there, I haven't gotten the quota reviews I need to continue.  So I won't…until you go down there and review!

PLEASEEE?????????????

Thank you!!!  Love you all!

Trupana

chrissy_gurl2000@hotmail.com


End file.
